


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 7 : Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-drabble prompts that completes a whole fic! Jun and Nino fights over Ohno’s baby. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 7 : Ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

> filling prompts over @ je_prompts on LJ

**31\. Gene**  

“I’m impressed,” Jun says, making it sound like he’s griping (though he doesn’t sound like it), peeking at the bundle of pink chubby cheeks inside Nino’s careful hold, “ – Leader does have good genes, huh? Look at that face, so cute!” he coos, finally giving up at pretending and swatting at Nino when Nino very clearly snorted in reply before Nino sways out from Jun’s reach. 

“Hey, let me just touch his –“

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Nino bites back, quickly sauntering to the other side of the room where Ohno is currently napping. “Oh-chan, he’s touching my baby!”

Jun follows suit, arms outstretched. “He’s not your baby, asshole!” Jun hollers, “ – he’s Leader’s, isn’t he? Isn’t he?” he points out, directing his question to Ohno who’s just been woken up rudely by Nino,  kicking the older man not-so-gently on the shin before walking away.

Ohno yawns and blinks, stares confused at the two as they circle around the room – Nino and the baby and Jun muttering after them.

“That’s irrelevant,” Nino hollers back, albeit softly so as not to wake the baby up. “Besides, I was the one who told him to go ahead with the procedure, aside from paying shitloads of money just to make it happen. If not from that life-altering decision, Oh-chan wouldn’t have donated his sperm cells and Takuya-kun wouldn’t have been born!”

Jun snorts. “Life-altering decision, you say? I’m pretty sure that would be when Leader realized he was in love with you, enough to indulge your creepy motherly fantasies, you massive dick-head! Let me hold the baby or I’m seriously kicking you in the –“

“He’s my baby and you’re not allowed to touch him!”

“He’s most definitely not your baby because if he is, I wouldn’t even dream of touching him! He’s leader’s baby! Leader’s, not yours!”

“Guys,” Ohno mumbles from his spot, scratching the back of his neck as Nino continues circling the whole place and refusing to hand Jun the baby.

Nino glares. “Oh-chan, tell him he can’t touch my baby,”

Jun rolls his eyes. “God, you’re such an annoying brat!”

“Kazu,” Ohno says with a soft smile, holding his arms out and summoning Nino to come forward; Nino’s stance softens and starts walking back till he ended up sitting on top of Ohno’s lap, folding himself against Ohno’s embrace with Ohno’s baby still sound asleep in his arms.

“Uncle Jun just wants to hold him,” Ohno whispers, “I don’t see any problem in that,”

Nino huffs. “But… but I haven’t been holding him for so long – we just got him an hour ago and –“ he pauses when Jun mutters _“Selfish_ ,” and Nino throws him a glare.

Ohno’s smile is so fond, so happy; his eyes are reduced to tiny slits as he reaches up to cup Nino’s chin, his other free hand touching the baby’s tiny feet.

“Just for a few minutes?” Ohno asks, then, “You’ll be with him every minute of the day when we take him home, anyway, so –“ 

Nino scowls but nods anyway. “He’ll be sleeping with me, okay?” Nino says, handing Ohno the baby.

“Sure,” Ohno agrees, “but only when I’m not home,” Ohno winks, taking the sleeping bundle off of Nino’s to hand him over to Jun’s waiting arms. “because you’ll be sleeping with me when I’m there; and that’s why the baby gets his own room,”

Jun gags, turns around and coos at the baby. “Aren’t you glad you’re too young to understand why you have those freaks as your parents? Yes? Oh, so cute!”

 

 **32\. Give**  

“He has your nose,” Nino comments, using the tips of his pinky to touch the baby’s tiny nose. The baby yawns and Nino cracks a smile, shifts to poke at Ohno’s cheek to wake him. “Oh-chan, I said he has your nose,”

Ohno is still pretty dead when he answers, “I don’t think so, Kazu,” he says, shifting onto his side and grumbling, one hand reaching up to check his nose. “My nose is still here – I haven’t given it to anyone,”

Suddenly, Nino is cracking up. “You’re stupid,” he says, but not without so much fondness.

“Okay,” Ohno mumbles, taking the hand that is hitting him on the head.

“He has your lips too,” Nino cackles.

Ohno grunts. “That would be bad because I won’t be able to kiss you back if I give it away too,”

“God, I love you,”

“Hmmm,” Ohno hums, “Goodnight,”

 

 **33\. Book**  

“ _Midway upon the journey of our life, I found myself within a forest dark, for the straightforward pathway had been lost,”_

Nino comes in and he looks up from the book he’s reading.

“What the fuck is that?”

He squints then holds the book up. “Inferno.”

“That’s not a children’s book.” Nino points out. “I did say we’re only going to read him children’s books, right?”

Ohno shrugs. “Well, this is better than manga though,”

“Who told you that?”

“Sho-kun.”

Nino grunts. “Sho-kun is a 31-year old man with a brain as big as his head and a college degree to prove it too. Our son is barely one-month old, who couldn’t say shit beyond _aiiiyiii_ and cry when he wants to. Don’t be stupid, Oh-chan,”

“So it’s not allowed to read him Inferno but,” Ohno says and pauses to grab a book from under their son’s bed, “ – you are allowed to read him the History of Japanese Gaming : Volume 1 to 100?”

Ohno is pretty sure Nino just blushes an awful shade of red before he walks towards him and snatches the book out from his hand and hits him on the head with it.

“You’re sleeping on the floor tonight, Otou-san,” Nino mutters darkly.

He chuckles and snatches Nino’s hand. “Only when you’re lying there too -- and NAKED,”

“I hate you,”

 

**34\. Public**

 

“Apparently, someone took a picture of Nino and the baby while they were exiting the hospital,” Sho reports, his face grim. “And they are going to publish these shots on front page on the next day’s issue,” 

Nino grits his teeth and does his best not to curse, but damn it, he couldn’t help it. “Shit,” he swears, feels Ohno’s hand settles around the small of his back in an almost automatic gesture. In other times, Ohno’s presence would have been enough to calm his nerves down, but today isn’t one of those.

Today, he feels like he wakes up only to wait for the inevitable doom to destroy whatever peaceful life he has lived before now, and he couldn’t fucking do anything to stop it from happening.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now besides waiting,” Sho supplies afterwards, and really, Nino wonders how ironic it is to be thinking of the same thing and know that nothing could be done to stop this impending chaos from spiraling out of their hands. “We’re forbidden to ask for details but Silver Wolf-san kind of spilled a little info about how Management’s handling all these,”

“Paying off the magazine or threatening the editor isn’t going to stop these photos from gracing the headlines,” Aiba comments drily, before pushing himself up from his seat besides Jun and walking towards Nino and Ohno, placing a hand over one of Nino’s shoulders and squeezing, as if he’s quietly telling his oldest friend it’ll be okay.

“But it’s not something none of us hasn’t experienced before, right, Nino?” Aiba follows through, and Nino knows he’s not just talking about this particular event but also the ones they went through before this – his and Aiba’s awfully publicized photos when they were younger, Ohno when he was doing Maou – all of those.  “We’ll get through this – they could publish anything they want, and the public could think whatever the hell they want to think about all these, but it won’t change the fact that you guys had a son and that you love him to a fault – that you would do anything, _absolutely_ anything in your power to protect him, right?”

“Masaki, I think that _is_ exactly the thing Management didn’t want the public to find out – the very fact that two of our members are in a serious relationship and that they paid a whole lot of shit for a fucking procedure just so they could have a child of their own and –“

“And suffer another hellish scandal, a thousand times worst than this?” Aiba cuts in.

Nino growls at the same time Sho holds out his hand to touch the side of Jun’s mouth and Jun automatically shuts up. “Ma-chan,” Sho cuts in, “now’s not the time for this. Behave.”

Ohno’s grip tightens around Nino’s wrist when Nino shifted and starts glaring daggers towards Jun’s.

“Jun-kun, you know that’s not –“

“Remind me to tell you exactly that when you realized Sho-chan wants a real family and you can’t fucking give it to him – “ Nino bites back bitterly, his tone voids the usual playful jibe and in its place, a tone Nino seldom uses – that steely tone he reserves only for those stupid people who deserves his ire. “Because you could never grow a fucking ovary to bear a child no matter how much you want it, and it’s going to fuck with your mind until you can no longer think straight. It happened, alright? With me it did, so it’s this or nothing at all, because there is no way I am letting some random chick bear Oh-chan’s child, natural fucking or not,” 

“Kazu,” Ohno calls when he stands up and follows him to the door.

The room is silent when he and Ohno turn to leave, but not before he pivoted around and bows low, lets his gaze lingers through each of his bandmates serious faces. He knows Jun understands more than he lets on, and that he’s trying to rile him up if only to help him take his mind off his worries, but he doesn’t think that bitching’s going to help him solve anything now.

Besides, Jun isn’t the one who’s trying to create a normal family here, for a son he never realized he wanted until the baby was placed in his arms; Jun might  not understand it fully but he wishes his determination to make this work is enough for his friends to realize how much he wanted this.

“You guys are the brothers I never had and I just – I know that you know how much this is scaring the shit out of me,” he says, knows that he’s barely making sense but to hell with it. “There’s no way we could hide the truth forever, I’m aware of that, but is it so bad to want normalcy for our son while he’s growing up? At least until he’s old enough to understand why we did what we did to conceive him?” Nino pauses, swallows hard and gathers his bearings, enough to say…

“Whatever happens from here on, I just wish you guys are there to back us up,” he starts with a shaky voice, feels Ohno’s hand tight against his. “You know we can’t do this on our own,”

 

 **35\. Family**  

He tugs at Ohno’s hand still gripping his, feels the undeniable strength Ohno’s quietly lending him through their joined hands, seeping across Ohno’s warm skin as he leans in to press his cheek against Ohno’s.

Ohno reaches for the knob, about to push the door open when suddenly, there are three pairs of arms trapping them, snagging them back and embracing them tightly.

He is suddenly being hugged so tight and he feels the raw emotion tightening inside his chest when someone says,

“Don’t be stupid, Ninomiya,” it is Jun, “Takuya-kun is our son as much as he is yours; we’re in this together, you hear me? Together. Not just you and Leader and Takuya-kun – all six of us, remember that.” Jun says in an equally quivering voice and Nino finds Jun’s arms and then his waist to hold on to as he buries his face against Jun’s chest, Ohno still cradling his other hand despite being trapped inside someone else’s embrace.

“And we’re not going to let you face this on your own,” Sho follows, softly but firmly. “We’re your family, don’t you ever forget that,”

Aiba sniffs from his side and he lets go of the tears he realized he is holding, squeezing at Ohno’s hand and nodding against Jun’s chest.

“We’re Arashi,” Aiba whispers, just loud enough to be heard. “We’re each other’s family, okay? Okay?”

He smiles, tugs at Ohno’s hand and mumbles his thanks to Jun’s chest before he pulls away, Ohno catching him mid-way.

“Lets.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
